Lovely Lives & Lovely Lies
by Yaetchiyo
Summary: Elizabeta wakes up chained to Atonios floors. He is jeoulous of the feelings Gilbert and Roderich have for her. He almost kills her but Gilbert's beats him to a bloody pulp. Saving Elizabeta but all Roderich can think about is his burning hatred and jeoulousy. He wants Gilbert gone. Does that mean he would even use his own aristocratic hands to kill him? T for language & violence.
1. Chapter 1: Where Am I?

**Hey! This is my firstfanfiction! I hope you enjoy it! If you do please feel free to review. It would be much appreciated! I you don't like it please say what you didn't like so I may improve. Thank you!**

* * *

Her cheeks burned against the cold floor. She slowly opened her eyes blinking. Elizabeta tried to sit up in confusion to process what was going on. She noticed her ankle was chained to the floor.

"What...where am I?" she whispered to her self aloud not expecting an answer.

"Well you have awoken, you are with me. You are all mine now." spoke a accented voice Elizabeta could put her finger on who is was. Most likely due to the fact she may have been drugged.

"w-who.. Are you?"

She looked around the room for the face to match the name but she found nothing so where was the voice coming from?

"I'm wounded Señorita! How could you not know me? I am a close amigo to your dear Prussia!" the voice stepped from the dark and the face revealed it self in the soft flickering candle light.

"Antonio?"

The Spaniard nodded and smiled brushing his soft hand along her neck, making the hair and her neck and arms stand up eerily.

"I don't know what they see it you," he stated "Gilbert could do better. He should be with me señorita! Not you! I don't see what Roderich sees in you either! He's an aristocrat he deserves better!" he circled around her and looked down on her with a disgusted look to make her feel dominated and Inferiour. It was working. He ran his fingers through her soft wavy brunette hair then suddenly snatched it and yankedand hard as he could.

"AHHHK!" she shrieked reaching back at his hands. Her nail dug into him and he released her, tossing her forward to the ground.

He then slapped her hard on the face with the back of his firm, strong hand. She fell to the floor and held her small trembling hand to her swrolling throbbing cheek.

"How dare you!" he yelled and she spat at his face with a mix of saliva and blood. "You little Bitch!" he yelled again.

He knelt by her and pushed her down and put his hands around her neck and squeezed with amazing strength. His grip on her airway got tighter. She gasped desperately and clawed at his hand even drawing blood but he only squeezed harder. Elizabeth's eyes dwelled up with tears that ran down her cold pale face. Her emeradle eyes said what her voice could not. 'please, dont have to do this'. She dug her nails deeper into neck wrists. Blood trickled down and landed on her bottom lip. Her grip on his arm weakened, just like her grip on life.

"...please... don't... stop..." she managed in a hourse, breathless, dying voice that escaped her throat. First, everything was blurry from tears and her losing consciousness. Then it when dim everything was going black. Then nothing, just empty darkness.

'Am I dead?' was the only thought she knew. It repeated in her head.

"-abeta! Elizabeta! Hey, c'mon vake up!" said a German accented voice that sounded far off in the distance but she could feel the warm breathe on her skin and cold hands holding hers tightly.

"mm.. I.. W-what happen?" she whispered and opened her eyes to see Gilbert leaning over her and squeezing her hand. His eyes were red. His eye color was red, under his eyes were red from tears. Behind him stood Roderich looking away from them. He look like has been crying too. Elizabeta's eyes wondered the room and saw Antonio slumped on the floor beaten and bloody.

"Elizabeta! Your okay! Oh thank God! I vought I lost you!" Gilbert said smiling in an strange way. He usually wasn't like this. She looked at his hands. Gilbert was the one to beat Antonio. "it doesn't matter what happen! As long as you're okay! Dont worry zee awesome me saved you."

Yeah... That was more like him. She smiled weakly then looked at Roderichs hands. They were perfect he didn't do a thing. He most likely just stood there as Gilbert beat Antonio to a senseless pulp.

"We should go." Roderich said blankly. Elizabeta tried to sit up but got dizzy. Gilbert then picked her up and carried her. She rested her head on his chest. Listgoing to his heart beat. Roderichlooked forwardclicked he didn't even care. Then he flicked those violet eyes at them. Then looked away again.

In that breif moment Elizabeta saw jealousy and hatred in his eyes. Jealousy that the beautiful Hungarian womanwould never love him like she loved Gilbert. Hatred that Gilbert a reckless, cocky, idiot had won her over. She was hot headed at time but she was carefull, humble and clever. A kind caring woman. He cleared his throat. She would never love him. Was the thought that constantly burnt hate in to him. 'Gilbert is a threat. I need to be rid of him,' he told himself as Gilbert kissed Elizabetas forehead and whispered "I love you," she whispered the words in return and he just closed his eyes a sighed. Wanting to kill Gil right then and there.

* * *

**Thanks again for reading! Please tell me what you think! The story will be continued soon! Will Roderich really kill Gilbert? Or is it just jeoulousy speaking?**


	2. Chapter 2: Where has He Gone?

Elizabeta woke up in the back seat of Roderich's car. Gilbert was trying to get her out with out waking her but was unsecessful. Her neck was hurting terribly. Suddenly, all these thoughts that seemed surpressed before flooded her mind. Some slipped her lips.

"s-stop! What are you doing? What happen?" she thought out loud. Her eyes were wide and she looked around shocked at everything. Gilbert reached to carry her from out of the car. She slapped his hand away.

"tell me! Why did Antonio do that to me? What happen?" she demanded but she felt dizzy suddenly. Roderich noticed.

"Get some sleep Eliza. We can explain tomorrow." he sighed and rubbed his temples like the very esence of these two irritated him.

Gilbert looked at Elizabeta for permission and she nodded. He helped her step out of the car and up the stairs into their apparent building. While they walked Gilbert could feel tears drip on his shoulder. Elizabeta was trembling.

With assistance by Gilbert she was laid on their bed. Still trembling and crying. He touched her face. It was like porcelain, so smooth and clear. Her eyes like jewels glistened with light reflecting in her tears. Stands of silky brown hair are whisked on her face and the rest lay on her shoulders and back.

"you know I love you," Gilbert said holding her chip up toward him "I will always protect you, no matter what! You are my everything."

Coming from Gil that meant a lot. Her cheeks turned a light pink. He kissed her forehead.

"can you tell me what happen?" she asked again but more calmly.

"I don't know vhy, but Antonio kidnapped you and tried to strangle you... But its okay now." he said softly and wrapped his arms around her holing her close. "it's over know."

She buried her face into his chest. It's over.. It over.. She thought. Yes it over...

Roderich stood out side the room. He gritted his teeth and clenched his fists.

"no! Its not over! It's only just begun!" he whispered.

The next morning she woke up to see Gilbert tightening his tie on his collar and pulling on his black suit coat. He walked over and kissed the still tired Elizabeta on the cheek.

She smiled. Everything really did seen normal like nothing ever happen. She heard the faint sounds of the piano. It was Roderich playing Bethoveens Sonata.

"off to work?" she asked Gilbert.

"Ja, I'm already late as it is!" he ran out of the room and grabbed an apple from a dish in the table. Elizabeta grabbed his cologne and followed him.

Right before he ran out the door he leaned and kissed her. While she kissed back she sprayed the cologne on him.

"love you Gilly!" she smiled and lightly hit his ass as he turned to leave.

"love you more Lizzy! Keseses!" he left and winked.

Elizabeta turned back toward the bedroom. Roderich snorted arrogantly. "how disgusting!"

She looked at him. Then shook her head smiling. Headed to the shower. She undressed and stared In the mirror. Antonio has left bruises on her neck. Black and purple marks all one her. On her cheek where she was slapped was a little bruised but not so much.

Elizabeta never really closed the door when she showered so after she undressed and stepped into the shower she couldn't see him but he could see her. Roderich watched her naked body for a few minutes then turned to leave. Walking out of the apartment.

Elizabeta wrapped a light blue towel around her body and squeezed water out of her thick wavy hair.

"Roderich?" she asked. No answer.

"Roderich?" she asked again.

"R-Rodrich?" this time slightly frantic.

"Roderich!"

"Roderich!" she yelled.

"RODERICH~?" she screamed and collapsed to the floor pulling at her hair, she was alone. She want ready to be alone yet. She was afraid. What if Antonio came back?

She stumbled to the phone and called Gilbert frantically.

"Gil!" she cried over the phone.

"hey? What is it?"

"Roderich isn't here! I'm all alone! I'm scared! I don't wanna be alone!" she started screaming and crying frantically.

"alright! I will be right there!"

He hung up and Elizabeta hugged her knees. Squeezed her eyes shut.

She bit her lip and kept calling Gil. No answer. No answer. No answer. He always answered her calls. It only took 15 minutes for him to get home from work. It had been 5 hours of pure terror for Elizabeta.

Suddenly, Roderich walked through the door and she ran into his arms. Weeping into his chest.

"I'm so scared Roddy... I don't wanna be alone... Please don't leave me..." she was naked.

'Getting rid of Gil was easy, and sooner than I thought Elizabeta had come back to me.' he thought smiling 'Nothing stands between me and her now.'

As he hugged her like a comforting friend and gentleman. He thought of the ways to torture Gilbert, and take way all the pride he ever had. Also ways to have Elizabeta at his knees and never leave his side.


	3. Chapter 3: Eliza Needs Me

Gilbert had been working diligently in his office. He worked as Chief of the Police department for a few years now. Elizabeta worked there too, she was assistant chief of police. She was aloud not to come to work today, plus she was on vacation either way. She was 2 months pregnant.

"I'm gonna be a father" he whispered to him self staring at a picture of him, Elizabeta and Ludwig. They had gone to Visit his brother. They sat on bar stools, Eliza holding out the camera and her arm around Gilbert and his around his brother. The 3 of them had a drunken smile and blush.

Gilbert smiling again and got back to work. He looked through a case they had just revived and reached to pick up the phone to inform them that the Homicide department would take the case. Before he did he thought about the case. A Little boy was found with a slit throat out side his school.

"Vhat If something happened to his child? No, nothing vill ever happen to my child. I vill love them vith all my heart. I will protect him vith my life.I vill be zee most awesome father!" He reached for the phone again.

RIIIIIING-RING-RIIIIING

It wasn't the office phone. It was his cell phone. A picture of Elizabeta kissing Gilberts cheek appeared on the screen. He put the phone to his ear.

Gilbert ran out if the police department office. One of the officers ran out and watched him run out and watched from the window.

Gil jumped into his car. He put in the keys. The car wouldn't start. The engine just made strange noises. Gil didn't know anything about cars, just how to drive them and pump gas. Elizabeta and Ludwig knew a lot thought. He kept trying the ignition. Nothing.

"Dammit!" he slammed his fists on the steering wheel.

He kept trying. Hoping with everything inside him it would work. Then from his side mirror he saw Roderich walk up to him.

"oh.. Roddy, you scared me! Dont sneak up on ze awesome like zat!" Gilbert laughed nervously. Roderich only sighed an said "Where are you going?"

"oh um.. I got a call from Eliza, she was pretty shook up."

That angered Roderich he wanted to strangle Gilbert right then and there but, he couldn't. He would make him suffer soon enough. Suffer like Gil made Roderich suffer watching Elizabeta love Gilbert. While she merely thought of Roderich as a friend.

All 3 of them were childhood friends. Lizzy, Gilly and Roddy. The famous trio thought out elementary, middle and high school. Roderich has always liked Elizabeta. She used to be stronger than him. Fight and wrestle with him and win every time. He confessed his feelings in the 8th grade. They even went out for a while. Gilbert felt like a third wheel and started to hang out with Francis and Antonio more often.

Then in college Lizzy and Gilly went to the same police academy and university. Roderich went to a university of the music arts and studied in politics as well.

When Gilbert and Elizabeta started dating, Roderich thought nothing of it. They had such opposite personalities. They fought often. Yet some how when they were together none of it mattered. Then the hatred burned in him.

"I can drive you over there. I was headed back there anyways." He said with his violet eyes on Gilbert's gun inside his pocket. Gilbert noticed and laughed, not knowing why the Austrian was starting at it.

"Don't Vorry Roddy! It's not loaded! I keep the ammo out of vit. It's protocol and more safe. Keseses!"

That stupid cocky grin again! Roderich hated it! He thought he was so smart! No! You little bastard! I'm worried you would use the gun on me! Not accidentally harm yourself!

Despite his furious thoughts Roderich stayed calm and nodded and walked to his car. Gilbert got into the passenger seat and tapped his fingers anxiously worrying About his beloved Elizabeta.

After a time oh too long, Gilbert asked "Vhere are we going? Vhere are we? The apartment isn't this vay!"

They were on the middle of no where. Roderich pulled over in front of a small country side home. "get out." he ordered Gilbert. He stepped out and looked confused.

"answer me Roddy!"

"Goddammit Gilbert! Stop calling me that! You arrogant bastard!"

Gilbert was speechless. This kind of speech from him? No way, this wasnt the Roderich be knew!

"its all your fucking fault!" he kept yelling "because of you she doesn't love me! Elizabeta deserves me! Not you! I could take care of her! But no! She loves you! If you were to die she would love me! ME! Not you!"

"... Roderich..?"

Roderich punched Gilbert across the face. Gil had always been stronger than Roderich. Gil had wider shoulders, bust back, defined muscles. He was taller than Roderich, only by a few inches. Gilbert has muscle and was pretty strong. Not thin but not thick. He got in to a lot, and I mean a lot of bare knuckle brawls in collage and out side of pubs if anyone so much as looked at Elizabeta the wrong way.

Roderich was thin. He had muscle but not much. He never fought so his punch was as expected unskillful and reckless.

Gilbert only turned his head ever so slightly. He grabbed Roderichs collar.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" he damned.

Roderich smirked and said "killing you."

This time with a little more strength, Roderich punched Gilbert in the gut. He stepped back a little and tripped over an object be couldn't see. While Gilbert tried to stumble up Roderich grabbed a metal PVP pipe from the backseat and swing with all his strength. The metal pipe smashes into Gilbert's face. A vibration, chill and a crack shiver up the metal.

Gilbert is already dazed and bleeding. Roderich swings again. This side on Gil's head. Any harder and you would have heard the skull crack. He's unconscious now. With a gash in his head and a gash in his cheek.

All Gil saw was a metallic flash. He felt his cheek bone break and the skin rip apart. He feel to the ground he looked at Roderich. Then he felt a little crack in his skull then his eyes felt heavy and blackness engulfed him. 'I can't die, I can't. Eliza needs me. Our baby needs me."


	4. Chapter 4: Tell Me Where He Is!

Elizabeta sat on the couch in the middle of her small shared living room. She hadn't put any articles of clothing in yet but Roderich took off his jacket and wrapped it around her to cover her small, frail, shrinking and scared body. While she sat on the couch breathing slowly staring at her trembling hands and her phone waiting to hear from her beloved Gilbert, Roderich was in the kitchen making some tea for the two of them.

Eliza put her hand on her stomach. She rubbed it softly. "Roderich?" she whispered just loud for him to hear.

"yes, Elizabeta?" he replied holding two beautiful porcelain cups filled with expensive, first-class, Earl Grey tea he had been given by Arthur. He handed one to Eliza an her skin fingers gracefully took it. Her skin like porcelain, even more beautiful than the cups.

"I.. I'm..." the woman started as she stared into her cup then into Roderich's deep Violet eyes.

"ja? You're..?" he helped her along then ran his graceful hands, he usually kept to himself to preserve then music-wise, on her soft cheek.

His hands were soft and smooth, unlike Gilberts, which were normal and rough. He leaned toward her and she felt his lips gently brush against her neck as he embraced her. His lips were gentle and perfect, Gilbert's where dry and average. She still loved Gilbert for the way he was, but she was weak and defenseless. Her hands touched his hair. His was silky and had a cold touch, Gilbert's was rough and spiky.

He had his arms around her, it was unusual for him. He usually kept aristocratic and didn't touch anyone.

"...I'm pregnant Roddy, with Gil's child.." she finally said.

Roderich almost immediately stood up and covered his face he was angered but wouldn't let Eliza see that.

"how long Lizzy?" he said looking at her from the corner of his eye.

"..3 months."

"Vill you have an abortion?"

"no! I love Gilbert, I'm going to love this baby."

"oh.." he began to walk out but her words stopped him.

"please find him Roddy, my baby needs his father. Please you are my only hope. You and Gil are all I have, please?" her voice was cracking and tears ran down her face.

He left though thinking, you don't need Gilbert! I'm here! I'm getting rid of Gilbert now! And then you will have to love me!

Gilbert woks up in dark room, his arms were hand cuffed behind him.

'hand cuffed with my own cuffs' he thought, ''man.. This sucks!'

He was huffed to a pipe running along the wall. He wasn't sure where we was or what was going on. But, the Awesome Officer Beilschmidts WILL escape, WILL beat the crap outta Roderich, WILL make the best love to Lizzy she's ever know, WILL drive her crazy with his 5 meters, WILL make her scream his name, WILL beat Roderich again and WILL be the awesomeist father ever.

He yanked a couple time then sighed. "dammit, my own 'Worlds Awesome Hand Cuffs' are to good! Vhy wouldn't Zhey be sucky just for today?"

After a few moments a light seeked in and the sound of a door thudding closed rang through the dark room.

"Vhy Guten Morgen, Gilly! Vhat a fine morning to find out zhat you got MY Eliza pregnant!" said a angered voice which soon proved to be Roderich.

"Eh? Vhat Za hell are you trying to pull?! And Eliza isn't yours!" Gilbert smiled. "she's mine! I've been inside her if you know vhat I mean! I impregnated her as you said!" he smirked the impersonated Elizabeta moaning "Oh! UHH! GIIILLLLBEEERRT! Y-your five meters... It's so big! So good! JAAHH! UHHNN AHHHH!"

This only in raged Roderich even more he grabbed Gilbert's hair and yanked it and spat in his face.

"HOW DARE YOU! Speak about her like she's some toy! You ignorant bastard! She deserves respect, something I can give her!"

Gilbert laughed " I'm only kidding Roddy! You may be able to give her zhat but you don't have time for her do you? And she will never love you!"

Gilbert had pride, a good plenty amount. But it all disappeared after the weaker man slapped his across the face beat him senseless and even raped him. All to kill Gilbert's pride and fight. Roderich beat Gilbert again then left.

It had been weeks later, Elizaveta had gotten extremely depressed. She would cry often and didn't ever wish to be alone, when Roderich left the house she would go to a store so she wouldnt be alone. When he was home she cried and begged him to find her beloved Gilbert. Her depressing and fear increased. She never was alone. She slept with Roderich, he enjoyed this. She showered with Roderich, he enjoyed this. She wouldnt leave his side, he enjoyed this until he had to go feed Gilbert to keep him alive to be beat again.

Roderich slipped out one night to do those things and when he returned Elizabeth was staring at him.

"where is he?" she demanded "Where is my Gilbert?! Tell me now!"

She banged on his chest and screamed and cried.

"I don't know my dear Lizzy, I have been looking vor him. No results." be said calmly but her emerald eyes saw thought those lies.

"You Lier! I know it was you! I saw his gun in your car! His hair in your car! Take me to him now!" she demanded as she pulled out a large cleaver knife and pressed it against her jugular. "or else!"

"I can't, really I'm not lying." he said emotionless.

"then I should die.." she pressed the knife harder and blood drops ran down and she breathed in heavy to press harder but he stopped her and whispered "fine," he couldn't loose her. Then this all would've been for nothing. She will watch him die... Then she will love me. She hast too, that or watch me tear that damned baby from her stomach.


	5. Chapter 5: Tears of Agnoy

"Then I should die.." she pressed the knife harder and blood drops ran down and she breathed heavyily and pressed harder but he stopped her and whispered "fine," he couldn't loose her. Then this all would've been for nothing. She will watch him die... Then she will love me. She had too, that or watch me tear that damned baby from her stomach.

Roderich bandaged Elizabeta's neck so she wouldn't catch an infection. They both walked to the car. All common knowledge that you shouldn't get in a car alone with some one like that was blinded. All she could think about was Gilbert. Her worries blinded all worry about her own personal safety. She sat in the car and kept her eyes on him the whole time though. He just Looked forward to the road, making a plan on what he should do. After being in the car for sometime her senses came to her. She leaned to him and snatched his phone from his pocket. Roderich tried to grab it but the car swerved and he looked back to the road and demanded it back in a rasp, angry yell. She dialed 9-11 but didnt push the call button. He reached to grab her again and she put her finger on the button.

"Touch me, or talk to me like that again and all I have to do it press Enter!" she leaned against the door away from his hand. "I dare you to try touching me!"

He sighed, she was clever. He went back to driving like nothing had ever even happen. She looked around again and opened a compartment in his car. Roderich protested and went to grab her again but stopped as Elizabeta put her finger on the call button again.

In the compartment was a gun. Gilbert's gun. A .30 Glock hand gun. Along with a few clips. She loaded it and when he wasn't looking she flipped on safety. She would be ready to save him. She was ready to protect her family. She wouldn't let anything happen to Gilbert or her developing child. Even if it meant hurting Roderich.

Yes, they were friends but that died away. Anyone who thinks of hurting Gil, will see no mercy! Her finger still on the call button and the Glock pressed into Roderich's rib cage.

They eventually arrived and Roderich showed her down to an old basement were Gilbert laid. His arms chained to a pipe and he lay there limp an bloody. She almost shot Roderich right there, but tears weld up and she dropped the gun, with out even noticing. Then ran to Gilbert and cupped his face in her hand. Gilbert's eye widened and his face angered.

"Vhy did you come her alone? Vhy! It's a trap! How could you be so stupid! He's gonna hurt you Eliza!" that only made her cry more, she snapped back.

"To Save You! I couldn't have let you di-" she stopped as she felt a gun muzzle on the back of her head and then heard the safely switch off.

Her heart seemed to stop and Gilbert screamed and yanked against the chains. Demanding she be let go, unhurt.

"Kill me! Just don't hurt her! Please!" he was still crying. Gilbert was not the type to cry but, his only love had a gun to her head, how could he not? He would risk his life to save her but, right now he was powerless. All he could do was beg.

"Back away from him." Roderich ordered. She did nothing but stare into those red eyes that were always full of life, filled with agony and desperation.

"Back away!" Roderich repeated. She still did nothing. He raised the gun and swung knocking her upside the head with the handle of the gun. Hard enough for her to scream in pain and blood drip down her face near her green eyes. She sat back up and stared at Gilbert as he cried even more and tugged even more.

Roderich went to swing again.

"Goddammit Eliza! Do vhat he says! Now!" Gilbert yelled and Roderich stopped and Elizabeta slowly stood up and backed away holding back more tears.

Roderich walked over to her and squeezed her wrists. Pressed her to the wall and kissed her, right infront of Gilbert. Elizabeta squirmed and tried to brake free but Roderich forced his tongue in her mouth for Gilbert to see.

Elizabeta couldn't brake free. So as hard as she could she bit his tongue he pulled back from her. The taste of blood filled both of there mouths. Roderich looked at her angered and ready to do some serious damage. She just spat the blood and saliva in his face. Splattering on her glasses and cheek.

Gilbert was enraged, but when she bit Roderich's tongue he whispered "Zhats my awesome girl!"

That sense of pride then dissolved and sorrow replaced it. Roderich slapped her across the face, she fell to the floor and he kicked her in the stomach she collapsed again. This was wrong, how could he do this? Gilbert thought. I should be the one being beat. Not her. She should be home with friends. Not beaten.

He kicked her again and again. Tears dripped from her face. Not because she was in pain. She never showed when she was in physical pain. She was crying the most agonizing tears. Silent, painfully and deadly tears. Why? Because her dress was stained with blood. He had kicked her in the stomach and killed the baby. She screamed silently the only noises that Came from her were gasps for breath and the most agonizing sound which made Gilbert's heart break. The sounds of her pain, her sorrow. The tears dripping into a puddle on the floor. She held her stomach. She cried so much In a few moments she couldnt even breath. Her gasps for breath got more and more painfully to hear. She bit her lip and she clutched her stomach as Roderich smirked at her. He was proud of him self. Gilbert cried tears just as agonizing as hers.

"You bastard!" he yelled at the top of his lungs, "how could you?"

Roderich only laughed and walked over to Gilbert and snatched his hair.

Elizabeta looked at Gilbert in the eye. In that monent their eyes said everything.

'Please... Leave... You have to escape! You need to keep living.. When you escape go to Ludwig.. He will help you...' was what Gilbert's eyes told.

Roderich yanked his hair again and flicked out a switch blade as Elizabeta watched and put the knife to Gilbert's neck.

'I cant... I can't live with out you.. Especially if I can't have your child... If you die so am I...' was the story Her eyes told.

She could have looked away, she wanted to. She knew what was coming. She wanted to look away, but she couldn't Gilbert's eyes Looked at her so lovingly. No one loved her like he did. Not even Roderich, he had just lost it. She had never loved anyone like he loved her.

In that moment Roderich went to slice open Gilbert's neck, but in the last second decided he deserved and slow death.

Her pressed the knife against his neck in a certain place that would kill him but it would take a while. He pressed again ever harder then blood started to drip down Gilbert's kneck. His eyes cried for his love.

She cried an even more painfull, heart aching, tragic tears. She screamed as tears flooded down her face. Then whispered "No! Gilbert! Stop! Please don't die.. You can't leave me! You can't leave me you stupid bastard!" her fists hit the floor and she looked down.

Roderich hand pulled toward him. Cutting Gilbert's neck. He collapsed an blood pours out of his neck and he looks and Elizabeta and smiles while laying in his own blood.

"I vill always love you Eliza. I'm not leaving you alone... You vill see me again.. I promise.."

"GIIIILLBEEEERRT! PLEASE! N-no..." she shreiked.

Elizabeta looked at Gilbert's dying figure. How could he smile while he died. She didn't know but she sure as hell would join him. She couldn't live on like this.

Roderich laughed, it was twisted, demented laugh of a killer. She don't know how he went crazy. How Antonio went crazy. What happened to him. Or what will happen after death. But, what she did know was that Roderich was doing to die.

She ran toward Roderich grabbed the gun from his hand. She pointed it at him and with out a seconds thought. She pulled the trigger. The bullet blew through his knee. He screamed. He deserved this. He collapsed to the ground in tears. Just like she did, just like Gilbert did. She shot his chest multiple times. Then shot him in the head. Then riddled the body with as many bullet holes as she could. With 1 bullet left she walked over to Gilbert. Closed his eyes then turned him away from her.

"I don't want you to see this." she whispered and a single tear fell onto Gilbert's face as she kissed his forehead.

She laid beside him. Laid in his pool of blood and held his cold hand. Tears ran from her face. And she wrote in blood.

"I couldn't live with out him. My baby is dead too. If my baby lived I'd have a part of him and a reason to live. But I don't so I see no reason. Tell Feliciano, I love him and I'm sorry. Make sure he doesn't see any of us 3 like this. He doesn't deserve too. And Tell Ludwig his brother died with dignity. -Elizabeta."

She squeezed Gilberts dead hand. Tears rolled down her face as she put the gun to her head. And squeezed the trigger.

'I love you more than you will ever know. I love you more than anything in this world. You are my everything. My life was nothing with out you.' was the tragic story their eyes told. The tragic story of jealousy and undying love. This is tragic story of Gilbert and Elizabeta. The love meant to be, but was never given a chances. The hopes killed by hatred but, in the end hatred got him no where. Just an early grave. Their love would last for eternity. In the hearts of others. Their loved lived in Felciano's heart. Their love lived in Ludwig's heart. Their love and tragic story was passed down.

In the city were streets of gold and everything is perfect. Their love thrived. Gilbert waited by the gates of heaven for his beloved Elizabeta. An angel at last. "I told you ve vould see each other again! Zhe awesome promised!" he laughed, she giggled and it echoed through out space and time.

"You did! Didn't you!" she said smiling. "we lived a lovely life didn't we? We had something others didn't!"


End file.
